Puppet Jealousy and Butt Fires
by MovingForwardsNotLookingBack
Summary: Tori is excited for the date she's been secretly dreaming of with Andre Harris. Little does she know, she's actually being set up to go on a date with a much...smaller, escort.  Tandre and Cobbie  ps sorry there's no accent on Andre, working on it


Just wanted to try something different and stall going to bed before my first day tomorrow. I don't own a thingamajig

"Tori?" Robbie approached her shyly and Tori smiled broadly.

"Hey Robbie, how goes it?" Tori continued pouring over her incoherent homework from Sikowitz. Robbie didn't say anything at first so Tori looked up, poking him until Rex finally turned to him and yelled man up!

"Would you go on a date- ack god no, a d-d-duo, chiz!" Rex hit him upside the head, "A double date with me and Cat?" Tori put the notebook down, sitting back against her locker.

"Oh er, Robbie I didn't know you felt this way about..." But Robbie's eyes suddenly widened in surprise.

"Oh, no! Tori! I mean you're beautiful, and for a very long time, I...Okay well anyways, I'm taking Cat out on the date but her mom doesn't like the idea of her going out on a date with two guys alone." Robbie's cheeks looked incredibly red.

"Two guys..." Tori questioned him thoughtfully.

"Well my uncle's restaurant is opening tomorrow night and I already made plans to go a while ago, but I forgot when I asked Cat out." Robbie explained. Tori closed her notebook and stood up with her friend's help.

"Couldn't you just cancel your plans from before?" But she could tell Robbie didn't want to do that. "Of course I'll go with you guys." Tori assumed the plans were with Andre, who else did Robbie spend all his time with? She smiled inwardly, a date with Andre sounded great to her.

"Thanks Tori! So it's gonna be pretty fancy, make sure you dress the part. I'll see you there!" Robbie grinned and Rex leaned out to kiss her cheek before the duo departed.

_On Tori's PearPhone..._

**_Tori Vega is _**_going on a double date tomorrow night! Can't wait! And was just kissed by a puppet. I think he was wearing chapstick! _

**_Mood: _**_Excited!_

"Hey Tori!" Cat dreamily approached and Tori continued doodling in the margin of her paper, smiling at the red velvet headed friend.

"Hey Cat, did you do Sikowitz's assignment?" Tori scribbled out a line in the script she was editing at the same time as her oh so important doodling.

"I don't know." Cat kept smiling, her eyes wandering up toward the ceiling, her mouth silently forming words and shapes. "Know what I do know? That I know?" She giggled and twirled on the toe of her shoe.

"What could I possibly know that you're sure you know?" Tori looked up bemusedly.

"That we're going on a double date Saturday night!" Cat grinned and began playing with her phone.

"That's tomorrow, you know." Tori gently reminded her friend and Cat's eyes lit up in excitement.

"Haha oh! This is my dress anyway!" She jammed the phone in Tori's face.

"Cat, that's a chicken." Tori raised her eye brows and the red head grinned.

"Whoops, that's my brother's chicken, Oliver." She flipped through the pictures before landing on a purple bedazzled dress.

"That's really pretty. Are you excited to go?" Cat giggled and nodded her head, looking at the dress once more.

After several minutes of Cat dazedly looking at her cell phone screen, Tori patted her head gently and slowly got up to go to lunch.

"Bye Tori!" Cat called to Tori's back.

"Hey Jade." Tori sipped her water and Jade grumbled something along the lines of: "I refuse to waste my hi." Tori rolled her eyes and pressed send on her text to Andre, only to find that her phone was completely shut off. She couldn't get it to turn back on and groaned, stuffing it inside her bag.

Reaching the lunch table, Tori blurted out: "I need your phone!" and Andre gladly handed it over, listening to her tell Trina she had no phone and that it really needed a charge. Handing the phone back to her friend, Tori began eating her chicken.

"Know what I was thinking? These mini carrots, are just shaved little carrot-ets." Andrre examined the orange vegetable. Tori took one in her hands and crunched on it.

"That's very true. Poor little carrots, forced to be mini-me's of a much larger and much more intimidating vegetable. Rest in peace little bits we never see." Andre burst into laughter and set several up in rows like a small army. After half an hour of playing with their food and chatting aimlessly, the Hollywood Arts bell rang and both left for their separate classes. "I can't wait for tomorrow night!" Tori called before leaving.

_Tomorrow...?_ Andre thought to himself and thought it wise to check her page, _double date... _Andre began thinking and knew he had a puppet to talk to. Grabbing his bag, he opted to be late to his piano class in order to visit Robbie and Rex in study hall.

"'Ey puppet!" He hollered as the afro'd boy approached his class, sighing, Robbie turned to correct his friend on the term "puppet" when he realized that Andre seemed a little frantic.

"Why'd you kiss Tori?" Andre focused his eyes on the small person perched on Robbie Shapiro's hand.

"Yo man, that is between me and my lady." Rex was quick to say and Andre looked even more confused than before.

"Your-? I gotta go." Andre had to reach Tori, she was going on a double date with a puppet, and she probably wasn't even aware of it. But Andre skidded to a stop on the sidewalk where he saw Tori and Trina pulling out of the lot. But she had been looking forward to the date, hadn't she said that? Just because it wasn't planned, didn't mean it couldn't happen...

* * *

><p>"Mom? How does this look?" Tori stepped downstairs in a curve hugging forest green dress with a black lace overlay, her nude heels making her legs look like they went on for miles, lifting her arms to present herself.<p>

"Very pretty Tor, did you use that pit cr-"

"MOM." Tori picked up a guava, throwing it at her mother.

"Don't you throw exotic fruits at me, young lady." Her mother scolded her and Tori grumbled, picking up her bag and shrug, seeing lights in the driveway. She ran to the window and saw a limo, she couldn't believe the boys were pulling out all the stops tonight. Hurrying to give her mother a hug, she reached the door just in time to hear the doorbell ring.

Opening the door, she saw Robbie and Cat standing in the doorway, Rex...sitting on Robbie's hand as always. "Hey hot stuff." Rex complimented her and Tori's eyes seemed stuck in that deer in the headlights look.

"You ready to go? You look pretty." Cat smiled as if she didn't even realize the potential embarrassment of being seen on a date with a puppet. People would think she was crazy!

"Y-yeah." She turned back to look at her mother who was doubled over the countertop, giggling so hard it seemed she couldn't breathe. Tori followed the three down the steps into the limo and slid in last, uncomfortably noting Robbie's placement of Rex's hand on her knee, she quickly brushed it away.

Reaching the restaurant, Tori's worst fears took shape as the red carpet leading into the glamorous restaurant was lined with photographers. "Great." She muttered to herself, bracing herself for the impact the flashes would have as soon as she swung her legs from the limo. Looking at Rex, just sitting silently on the seat, she prayed he would stay that way for the whole night. Just as the driver was about to open the door, Robbie sidled up next to her lifting Rex's hand to hold hers. Tori stared at him, wishing there was someway she could convey the idea to him that that was the least helpful thing he could have done. Innocent Robbie only smiled encouragingly at her and nodded his head forward to inch her out of the limo.

Breathing deeply, Tori exited the limo, closely followed by Rex and Robbie, and pausing so Robbie could help Cat out as well. The walk down the carpet felt excruciatingly long as they approached the glass double doors and she tried to smile at the man opening them for her but she felt she probably looked nauseous instead. Before the doors closed behind them a photographer yelled if they could get a picture. Tori tried to speed up but instead felt Cat steering her toward the loud photographer, the four of them posing for a picture.

Robbie, she could understand forgetting about Rex's lack of...being human. But Cat? How stupid could she be sometimes? They were quickly brought to their table and Tori rummaged through her clutch in a desperate search for her phone. _RESCUE MISSION 911, DATE WITH PUPPET=DATE WITH DEATH OF SOCIAL LIFE HELPHELPHELP _She sent to Beck, Andre, and for some reason Jade, hoping the girl grew a heart just in time to save her.

Rex was sitting across from her and Tori was unsure of what to do, was she supposed to act like it was a real date? Would he pay? Did he even have a wallet? She battled herself within the walls of her head and suddenly, she heard Rex ask her to dance, she stared at Robby. He had to be kidding, he just had to be. But Rex was holding out his hand expectantly so she sighed and reached across the table, plucking him up off of his...booster seat. Looking around at the people snickering she held him like she used to hold dolls as a child, and brought him up to her face to rest her head on his shoulder. She could only waitfor the horrible night to end.

"There, there baby. Lean on Daddy." Rex said in an unfamiliar voice and Tori looked up, realizing Andre was standing before her in a well tailored suit, holding the dummy. He grinned.

"I'm on a date with a doll." She told him weakly and Robbie swooped in, picking up Rex.

"Hey, hey I'd rather be called a puppet than a doll." Rex chipped in, swatting Andre's arm as he took Tori's hand in his, spinning her and she grinned. "Why you makin' a move on my woman?" Tori could barely hear. There was some sort of loud fluttering in her stomach, going all the way up to her ears when she looked at Andre.

"How did you know I was on a playdate?" She laughed and Robbie placed Rex in his chair, realizing defeat and figuring if they were going to pay for four place settings, there should probably be four humans eating from them.

"I just knew you were on a date, with someone, who, well wasn't me. And I didn't like it. I was jealous."

"Of a puppet." She reminded him and he nodded with a weak laugh.

"Yepp, Rex put a fire under my butt to make the move I've been wanting to make."

"So your butt fire made you...?" Tori prodded him and Andre pulled her closer.

"To take you out on a real date. So that eventually you'd consider, being my real girlfriend."

"Well that all depends." Tori toyed with the edge of Andre's shirt. He raised his eye brows in curiosity. "Is your butt fire dangerous?"

He laughed and shook his head no, escorting Tori to the table he had managed to pull away from Cat and Robbie, leaving Rex sadly sitting as a third wheel on the date.


End file.
